


Healing Wounds

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Injuries and Blood, so angst is involved on some level, sort of exploration of their relationship development i guess?, took some artistic liberty but based of SM canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Wound healing is a complex process in which the skin, and the tissues under it, repair themselves after injury.





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this fic i learned that apparently manuka honey can be applied topically to wounds as an antibacterial agent. i'm not going to try that but who knew huh.

"Get out."

His voice is sharp and rough, like a nail dragged along metal. His eyes burn with defiance, chin lifted, mouth pressed in a hard line. The dingy motel room's lights are off, and only the lightning flashes behind her illuminate the room. But even in the dim light, Moon can't mistake the sight, or smell.

Blood.

It trails from his arm, long gashes that tear through cloth and skin that he's uselessly pressing bandages into. A trail that leads to the Pokemon lurking behind him, silver eyes glinting in the dark.

Type:Null growls, and Moon steps forward, Pokeball in hand to stop it from lunging at Gladion- only for the Pokemon to calm when he gently strokes its mane.

She lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and lowers her pokeball.

Then, he turns to her, and with a scowl and a bite, he snarls, "Are you deaf?"

Moon stiffens. Then her training takes over, and she riffles through her pack. "You're injured," she begins, taking a step closer-

"I didn't ask," he snaps back. Type:Null steps in front of him, a low growl emitting through the hollow helmet, and despite his blood on its claws and fur, the Pokemon does seem like it's trying to protect him.

"I'm just trying to help," she responds quietly. "Your injuries- they look pretty bad."

He glares at her, unsaid words echoing through the silence. Outside, thunder cracks, and in her soaked shirt and socks, she shivers.

Then Type:Null whimpers, and their staring match is broken when the Pokemon ducks its head, turning to its trainer, it's claws raised-

"Null, no." He bats the Pokemon away, eyes wide, but a talon slices his shoulder and he winces.

Moon bites her lip, and Gladion doesn't meet her eyes.

_So that's how he was hurt._

She steps forward. Null turns to her, and she opens her hands, approaching it slowly. She sees the fear in its eyes, like a scared child- like she was, when she was six, and all she wanted was he father to chase the scary storms away. She smiles weakly, willing Null to hear her feelings.

_She understands. She's scared, too._

"What are you-" Gladion begins, rising. But Null stays still as she approaches. She gently strokes Null's mane, crooning soothingly into its ears as she wraps her arms around its neck.

"It's okay now," she murmurs. "The lightning's not going to hurt you, but you're hurting your trainer."

Null trills softly against her ear. Dips its head against her cheek. Morose. Sad.

"I'll help him, but you'll need to be patient, okay? Nobody's going to hurt you now."

She doesn't know if the Pokemon understands, but Type:Null relaxes enough that Moon's mostly certain she can let go. It doesn't bound away from her immediately, choosing to pace warily behind Gladion as she kneels down beside him.

He glares at her, but says nothing as she picks up one of his arms. The wound isn't deep, but it's long, criss-crossing across his arms with many other scars. Some look old, but most are fresh, and all are similar.

He says nothing when she pulls out a cloth and wraps it around his arms, holding it until the bleeding stops. He barely winces when she cleans the gashes, and pours a solution made out of Combee honey onto them.

But by the time she starts methodically wrapping his arms, his body is less tense, his breath less ragged, his eyes less manic. The violent storm outside has subsided to the lighter pitter-patter of an evening rain, and even Type:Null is now watching her with its head on its paws, not quite relaxed but not quite scared any longer.

It's not until she stands up, stretching her limbs, that he asks, voice sharp but the bite not as harsh:

"Why?"

She frowns, pauses mid-step to glance at him. "Isn't it normal to help someone who's injured?" she asks.

Something flickers in his green eyes. But then he scowls again, lifts his chin.

"Get out."

Moon stiffens. It's not like she was expecting kindness, or even just a few more minutes to wait for the rain to stop. His words are brusque and sharp, his eyes far more wild than Type:Null's. It's like she's talking more to a Pokemon than a man, and everything in his proud, defiant bearing tells her she's not wanted.

And even though his arms are bandaged now, the hurt in his eyes hasn't faded.

The rain's lighter. The storm's long gone. He says nothing more as she finally complies.

* * *

Moon doesn't expect Gladion to ask her for help. Doesn't expect to join him in rushing headlong into Aether with a story about Lusamine and Ultra Beasts she doesn't quite understand. But Lillie is her friend, and she's not going to let anything happen to her.

Not like she lets happen to Gladion.

It's a flurry of activity, out in the night, with Team Skull and Aether employees and the sound of battle everywhere. Moon progresses through the chaos with hasty steps, Decidueye clearing her path.

Then she hears a sharp laugh, brutal and cold. A sharp trill of pain as a Pokemon falls.

And there, off in the distance, is Gladion.

A sickening feeling twists in her gut when she sees Golisopod stand over him. Type:Null lies defeated behind him, and his arms are stretched out protectively as he places himself between Golisopod and his Pokemon.

Guzma shouts a command, and Golisopod strikes him in the torso, knocking him back.

She gasps as he falls, and rushes to his side. Without hesitation, she braces him in her arms as he weakly draws a breath. She pulls out one of her own special mixes- blessed with Tapu Lele's healing scales- and forces him to drink before she turns to face his opponent.

"You're wasting time on that useless brat," Guzma snarls, face twisted in a picture of disgust.

Gladion shivers in her arms. Not so much of his wounds- her potion is working miracles, but there's a storm in his eyes. Despair. Anguish.

She doesn't know why, but something horrible jolts in her gut. It ignites a fuming heat that burns through her, a rage she can barely contain.

When she fights, it's ugly and brutal. Decidueye spares her opponent no quarter, and it isn't until Golisopod retreats and Guzma runs scampering from the scene that she turns back to Gladion and Null.

He cradles Null in his arms, and weakly it trills at his touch. "I'm fine," he mutters, eyes downcast as he gently pets his partner.

He's obviously not, she wants to say. There's still a horrible bruise blooming on his cheek, and it's only Tapu Lele's healing that makes his breath even out, makes him able to move.

But the fire in his eyes is a mixture of raw anger and pain. A story she doesn't understand at all.

"You can rest," she murmurs, even though she knows he won't. Hau's cleaning up behind her, and he's jogging towards them as Raichu tosses Skull grunts aside. She rests a hand lightly on Gladion's cheek, just enough for him to look at her. "Leave the rest to me."

Gladion hesitates, winces as he sits up. She can see the rejection in his eyes before she hears it in his words. But unlike the motel, his prideful defiance is gone.

"We have to find Lusamine," he says, meaning clear.

She can only do so much for his wounds. She can't ease the pain of his heart. It's a horrible thing to think of, especially when she's more used to helping and healing than hurting. But in this, at least...

She holds out her hand and pulls him to his feet.

* * *

Battle isn't something Moon wants to be good at. She's always wanted to be a healer, wanted _help _instead of breaking more of the world away. Battle isn't what she she was taught, but battle was the only way to stop Lusamine.

And yet, she's failed. In that critical moment after Decidueye landed the final hit, Moon had the chance to grab the other woman, to stop her insane plans- but she hesitated. And in a flash of a second, Lusamine disappeared into the wormhole, laughing as she promises Alola's destruction.

She trembles. The night breeze sends a shiver down her bare arms, and the cold bars of the handrail she leans against sends a biting chill into her skin. Up above, the sky is beautiful and filled with stars, and Moon hates to imagine it torn by wormholes. Hates to imagine what the Beasts would do. But she's not a fighter. She's not sure what she can do to stop Lusamine, because she doesn't want to hurt Lillie's mother, wishes she could heal her instead-

She shakes her head and breathes, trying to chase the dark thoughts away from her mind. Grips the handrail with trembling hands, hoping the cold will shock herself back to her senses. Numb her to the fear.

Aether Paradise looks peaceful now, with the Skull grunts and Aether employees mostly captured and undergoing processing by Wicke and Gladion, but... she can still see the scorch marks on the walls, the tears on the floor. The areas where acid has melted stone and fire has seared the trees.

Moon doesn't hate Pokemon battles, not when they're done in friendly competition. She enjoys it, even. But sometimes she thinks... it's so easy for the world to fall apart, and far harder to put it back together.

"Hey."

A soft voice, unfamiliar and uncertain. Moon turns, one hand on Decidueye's ball, until she catches a flash of green covered by blond hair, a boy in dark clothes with his arms nervously askew. The bruise on his cheek stands out on his pale skin, and he's still favoring one leg over the other. Underneath his black shirt, Moon knows that there are more bruises and scrapes, maybe even a cracked rib. But Gladion holds himself upright, his mouth still pressed into a thin line.

"You should be resting," she says. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Gladion grunts. He steps towards her, and Moon flinches- a vision passes through her, of sharp eyes and sharper words; an injured animal in a dark room. But then he pauses, and his eyes soften. She doesn't know what to say when he moves to stand next to her, crossing his arms on the handrail. His hair hides his eyes, but she catches the softest sigh on his breath.

_Strange,_ she thinks. _He doesn't look as harsh in the moonlight._

Instead, she asks, "What is it?"

"You should be resting, too," he says at last. His voice is uncharacteristically quiet. Gentle, as if he's talking to Null. "You've spent all day battling, and... you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"So do you," she returns. "And you're injured."

"I'd be much worse if it wasn't for you." He dips his head towards her.

"You're welcome." Despite herself, the tension seeps from her shoulders. It's still cold, but Gladion's form is breaking the wind. She reminds herself of his bite and anger, to stop herself from leaning into him.

But that bite and anger seems to have dissipated in the night breeze. He stands there, sheltering her, when he asks, "Where did you learn first aid?"

It's an unexpected question. Moon stares at him, uncertain if she's heard right, until he turns his gaze towards her. Calm, intense, without even a flicker of hesitation.

"My father," she answers. "He's a nurse, back in Kanto. He made sure I knew how to patch people and Pokemon up before we moved. Said it was an important skill, if I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer." She flashes Gladion a shy smile. "Guess he was right."

"I'll say," he mutters. His mouth twitches- though out of amusement or anger, Moon can't tell. "It's something I should have picked up, before I ran away."

There's a sliver of hurt in his voice, one that she's sure he's not aware of. It manifests in the sharp glint of his eye, the hardness of his mouth. Without thinking, she reaches out, her hand grasping one of his. His hand is colder than hers, callused and bony.

He looks at her, brow furrowed into a frown, mouth open to speak- except he doesn't, and with a sigh, he turns away. His hand doesn't move.

They stand like that, bathed in the cold moonlight, until he finally breaks the silence.

"Your medicines are remarkable," he says. "Did you make them yourself?"

Moon frowns at the new topic, but she nods. "My Pokemon help. There's plenty of natural remedies, if you know where to look and who to ask. The potion you had earlier- Comfey found Tapu Lele's scales while we were on Akala, and an Oranguru taught us how to mix it." She smiles briefly. "Isn't it amazing?"

"What is?"

"That we live in a world full of so much magic and wonder? That every day, the world is full of so much life and beauty. I don't-" She breathes. "I don't want it to stop."

Gladion doesn't respond immediately. For a moment, Moon wonders if her inane babbling has irritated or bored him, but then he turns to her. There's a gentility in his green eyes that stops her worry and sends a flush to her cheeks. Then he shifts, and suddenly his arm is holding her close, and while Moon stiffens at the contact, he does nothing more. Just holds her, gently, against his warm body and soft jacket, and she relaxes into the embrace as they stand out in the night.

"Why?" she asks softly.

He doesn't respond, but he lets go only when her trembling stops.

* * *

Moon defeats Lusamine. She doesn't have to hurt her, not more than she already has hurt herself. Together with Lillie, they pry the woman away from Nihilego, and Nebby opens up the way home. Throughout the journey, Lillie's worried and Guzma's panicked. Moon's focused on keeping Lusamine stable- she flickers in and out of consciousness, even though her body seems relatively uninjured. Her antidotes manage to counteract whatever poison remains in her body, but still... she wonders how much she actually helps.

Hapu's there when they burst into the Alolan sky. The young kahuna helps Lusamine down from Nebby's body, and calls Guzma to help. Lillie moves to join them, only to hesitate when she catches sight of someone else at the altar.

Gladion stands off to the side of the dais. His eyes are wide, and the vulnerable shock on his face makes Moon's gut twist. Lillie was there with her the entire way, but... he shouldn't have to see his mother like this, she thinks.

The two siblings exchange quick words, before he smiles, ever so slightly. Lillie presses a soft kiss onto his cheek and rushes off to help Hapu and Guzma. Nebby's flown off somewhere, and as the dust clears, green eyes settle onto her.

Moon stays still as he approaches. Part of her's numb from everything that's happened- from the battle, the Ultra Wormhole, the caverns and the Nihilego. The chill clings to her still, and she isn't sure what is it he wants, what is it she can say- not when she dragged the mother he hates out of another dimension, barely alive.

Then he reaches out and picks up her hand.

"You're hurt," he says softly. When she looks down at her hands, she sees blood. Stings, from Nihilego's tentacles, and from the shrapnel that flew around her during the battle itself. Her arms and legs are covered with scratches, and her throat dries. In the cold, in the battle, swallowed by her intense desire to stop the pain Lusamine was bringing, she hadn't realized.

"It'll heal," she whispers thickly, unable to meet his eyes.

He lowers her hand. Sighs softly, as he rubs a thumb over her knuckles. "Give me your pack."

Moon frowns. But she's fought at his side, saved his family- she trusts him enough to comply.

Gladion tugs her without a word. He settles her down by the foot of a tree, safe in the shade provided by gently waving leaves. Then he picks up her pack and pulls out water, washing her hands and legs before he applies antiseptic, wrapping her wounds in bandages far too thick for something so minor. He's not as rough as she expects, even if his dressing is amateurish.

Something pricks in her eye, and Gladion pauses. His voice soft as he asks, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she replies. She wipes a hand over her eyes and manages a smile. "I just... never expected you to help me."

"Isn't it normal to help someone who's injured?"

His voice is low, his eyes staring into hers intently. They're soft. Not sharp, not cold, but filled with a sad kind of warmth.

_Regret. Kindness. Understanding._

She chokes. Throws her arms around him, burying her head into the crook of his neck, the safety he carries with him; that shields her against the night- that she so desperately craves now, even though she has no right to.

But instead of pushing her away, or yelling at her, there's a soft sigh in her ear. Warm arms wrapping themselves around her, bracing her.

"Nobody's going to hurt you now," he whispers.

It's enough. His touch breaks the chill, and the warmth of Alola rushes back into her and finally, _finally, _Moon breathes.

* * *

Moon isn't the one that gets injured. She dedicates her life to healing others, but over the years, she realizes that there are times when she has to do more than pick up the broken pieces. Sometimes, she has to act- to keep the world from falling apart.

It's why she doesn't mind being the Champion. She takes care of herself as well as others, tries to make sure she doesn't do anything without assessing the risk or the danger. She's been doing this for well over a decade, navigating all sorts of dangers from capturing Ultra Beasts in wormholes, to rescuing Vulpix in snowstorms, or stopping Tauros from rampaging down Paniola ranch. All with nary a scratch.

But the same can't be said for Gladion, staring at her with a mix of something akin to frustration and embarrassment.

"I can't believe you. How on earth did you get _Flareon_ to burn you?" She clicks her tongue, studying the small scorch on his skin. It's not bad by any means- a warning shot, one that Gladion quickly reacted to, but one that made Wicke call for her without delay.

He ducks his head, muttering, "I might have... stepped on its tail."

She laughs at that, and he scowls, the flush on his cheeks looking worse than his burn. For the president of the Aether foundation, Gladion is far from the collected businessman that Wicke perpetually bemoans he should at least attempt to be. He does well enough, running the foundation, often taking part in the grassroots efforts to conserve and protect Pokemon.

Of course, such efforts usually come with their fair share of injuries.

Moon shakes her head, reaching into their first aid box, humming as she searches through the numerous supplies she's stocked up with over the years. Finally, she pulls out the rawst berry extract, and holds the spray over his arm.

"This will sting a bit," she warns.

"News to me," he deadpans.

To his credit, he only winces at the spray. Silvally, watching behind them from its cushion, lets out a little trill of approval, and Moon giggles.

"You did way worse to me previously, buddy," he mutters, eyes darting to his Pokemon with a feigned scowl.

Silvally lowers its head, eyes wide with equally feigned sadness, and Gladion grumbles as he turns back to her.

She arches an eyebrow. "There you go, hurting its feelings again."

"It'll live," he answers. He glances at his burn and scrunches up his nose. "So will I, I guess."

She chuckles, and manages a teasing smile. "What would you do without me?"

He purses his lips, eyes narrowed. Then, without warning, Gladion leans forward and presses his lips against her own.

"Probably not know how to do my bandages whenever Silvally scratches me," he answers when he pulls away.

"Pity," she murmurs as she leans into him. "I do like your scars."

He snorts. His arms wrap themselves easily around her, and Moon closes her eyes as she sinks into the easy comfort of his embrace.

"Thank you for putting me back together," he murmurs into her hair. His voice is soft, but full of emotion.

"You'd do the same for me," she answers.

"Yeah but... I'm glad I don't have to."

She lifts her head. His eyes watch her with a tenderness that sends a shiver down her spine, one that's full of trust and love and joy.

She kisses him. He pulls her close, happiness washing through her at his touch. He holds her in his callused hands, his scarred arms, and a hint of his former wildness catches her when he returns the kiss.

Moon laughs.

_Life, _she thinks, _truly is amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> i did not intentionally go out to write a fic about how gladion and moon are each other's support systems and how gladion learns how to be kind from moon (since his own upbringing is kinda shitty) and how moon learns to be more than who she thinks she is because she knows he's there to support her the whole way but here we go


End file.
